Shirley Fenette
Shirley Fenette is one of the major supporting characters in both seasons of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. She is a student at Ashford Academy and a member of its student council along with Lelouch Lamperouge. She is strongly infatuated with Lelouch throughout the series. Japanese Voice: Fumiko Orikasa English Voice: Amy Kincaid History Season 1 Throughout the first season, Shirley is deeply infatuated with Lelouch, a fact which student council president Milly Ashford regularly teases her over, but in a friendly way. She spends most of her time trying to figure out how best to get her "Lulu" to notice her advances, unaware that Lelouch is also leading the Black Knights as the mysterious Zero. However, her father gets caught in the crossfire of the Knights' struggles against Britannia and shortly afterwards she finds out Zero's identity after seeing him injured when she wanders into the area of a battle between Britannia and the Black Knights. Realising the truth, Shirley takes Zero's gun but finds herself unable to pull the trigger. She is spotted by Villetta Nu and she shoots at her in order to protect her beloved Lelouch. The following day, Shirley is approached by the Geass-powered psychic called Mao. Having read her thoughts, Mao manipulates Shirley into helping him draw Lelouch into a confrontation, but when Shirley has the opportunity to kill Lelouch in revenge for her father, she finds herself unable to go through with it. C.C interrupts Mao's scheme and gets him away from Lelouch and Shirley. It is then that a sorrowful Lelouch uses his Geass on Shirley, forcing her to forget that she ever knew him. After this, Shirley acts as though she has never known Lelouch which causes their friends at Ashford Academy to think that she's pretending not to know him to spite him for some unknown offence. Although Lelouch surpressed her memory and destroyed her diary and any photos of the two of them, Shirley later finds a love letter that she had written and thrown down the side of her desk which had escaped Lelouch's notice. This causes Shirley to become confused. Season 2 In the second season, Shirley and all of Lelouch's school friends have their memories rewritten by the emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, so that they forget about Lelouch's sister Nunally and accept the appearance of Lelouch's fake brother Rolo. During this time, Shirley's romantic feelings toward Lelouch have resurfaced, although her memories remain surpressed. However, that changes when former Britannian noble Jeremiah Gottwald, now outfitted with a device that cancels out the Geass effect, returns to Area 11 and uses his new ability to cancel both Lelouch's and also Charles' Geass on Shirley, causing her to remember everything. Death In the second season episode "Assassin From The Past", Shirley becomes conflicted between her romantic feelings toward Lelouch and a desire to avenge her father. However, she comes to terms with what has transpired and she forgives Lelouch, realizing that he is alone in his quest and wants to be by his side. While Lelouch is being hounded by Jeremiah Gottwald, Shirley bumps into Rolo and tells him that she wants to help him and reunite him with his sister Nunally. After hearing this, and noticing her holding a gun, Rolo believes Shirley is attempting to kill Lelouch and so he uses his Geass to suspend her and then he shoots her. Lelouch later finds Shirley lying in a pool of her own blood and she tells him how she remembered everything and forgave Lelouch for getting her father caught up in his struggle. She told Lelouch that she loved him and would always fall in love with him no matter how many times she would be reborn. Desperately, Lelouch uses Geass to command Shirley to live, but Geass cannot heal and so Shirley dies in his arms. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Anime Deaths Category:Humans Category:Code Geass Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Death by Shooting Category:Bled to Death